


every kiss is heaven to me

by makemelovely



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Nancy Wheeler, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Lesbian Robin (Stranger Things), Post-Season/Series 03, as in she hates robin bc she has a crush on her, background elmax and byler, i dont know what this is tbh but like here you go, nancy pulls a jane, past stancy & jancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Nancy hates Robin. Except she doesn't.





	every kiss is heaven to me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like twenty minutes so it's not like good lol but here you go.

Nancy hates the new girl. Robin whatever the fuck her last name is. She’s always standing too close to Steve and whispering in his ear, and she laughs too loud, and she acts like she doesn't give a shit about  _ anything.  _ It’s not fair that she’s just effortless in a way that Nancy can't help but envy.

She’s loud and smart and she never shuts up and she asks too many questions and who even invited her to their hang out day? It’s something they’ve done every month since The Byers and Jane moved away. It’s been a year now, and Mike and Jane broke up seven months ago.

“It’s just a  _ break,  _ dumbass.” Mike had snapped at Dustin when Jane suggested it.

Now he sits happily by Will, talking about their chemistry project and discreetly holding hands. He doesn't look over at Jane who is sprawled out by Max, head in her lap and giggling as she looks at Max like she’s magic.

Something twists in Nancy’s gut, and she turns her head to stare at Robin.

Robin whose favorite flavor of ice cream is cookie dough birthday cake and who loves horror movies more than psychological thrillers which really is just stupid considering their lives are like some lame sci-fi horror movie Mike would probably watch in the basement.

Robin who is probably dating Steve because she sticks close by him and Dustin, their shoulders touching as she calls him a dingus for the millionth time. Something about the exasperated fondness in her eyes rubs Nancy the wrong way. It’s like this searing feeling when Robin laughs at one of Steve’s stupid comments, but remains silent when Nancy says something  _ actually  _ witty. Jonathan laughs every time she says something clever, but his face falls immediately after.

It’s like since they broke up he can't find her funny anymore. Like it will make things awkward or something. Nancy doesn't get his reasoning. She just knows that it’s even more awkward to laugh at something and then let your face crumple up into a mask of aloof sadness.

It’s not like Nancy’s the only one who’s being aloof and cold and distant, okay. She totally heard Robin call her a priss when Nancy came into the video store with Mike and Dustin and Lucas. Which is  _ fine  _ because Nancy doesn't even like Robin.

She does  _ not  _ admire her inability to not call Steve a dingus or the way her smile lights up her face or her dry sense of humor. She doesn't admire the way Robin can shut Steve down in an instant or the lighthearted ribbing she does. She doesn't think her freckles are cute or the sailor uniform she wears at Halloween is utterly adorable. She doesn't admire how effortless she is with the kids or anything like that.

She  _ doesn't. _

It’s not like that.

It’s just that she was kind of expecting Robin to want to be her friend. Jesus that sounds lame. She had just kind of hoped that she’d want to be friends because they were both girls, around the same age, and had been through unspeakable horrors together.

You know, fun bonding stuff.

It hadn't been like that at all though. Robin had kept her distance, and Nancy had let her because there was no way she could be friends with her while dating Jonathan. Something just told her not to risk it.

(Maybe it had just been how willing Nancy was to lose herself in Robin. She would have devoted all her time to the other girl, and really that wouldn't help things with Jonathan so she simply hadn't made the effort.)

Then she and Jonathan had broken up, but so much time had gone by that Nancy felt awkward. Well,  _ more  _ awkward.

Robin turns her head, catching Nancy’s eyes. Heat floods Nancy’s cheeks, but she doesn't look away. She just blinks wide eyed at Robin who grins, slow and broad.

Nancy licks her lips, drawing in a shuddering breath before moving for the bathroom. She ignores the heat pulsing in her bones and splashes water on her face, droplets hanging onto her dark eyelashes before dropping down to her cheek.

“So why was Miss Priss Nancy Wheeler staring at little old me?” Robin asks, pushing the door open and coming into the bathroom.

Nancy laughs, forced and abrupt. “What? I wasn't staring.” She denies, turning to face Robin. Her lower back is pressed against the sink, and her eyes are focused entirely on Robin.

Robin runs a hand through her hair. “No, you were. Is there something wrong with my make up? Are you planning on ousting me from the group? C’mon, Nancy, it's no secret you don't like me.”

“I like you!” Nancy protests, realising just how true that statement rings.  _ Oh, wow,  _ Nancy thinks.  _ I  _ like  _ Robin. That's why I’ve been so weird around her.  _ It’s strange realising that the girl you've been noticing constantly is because you have a crush on her. The words strike a chord in Nancy, and suddenly it all makes sense.

Robin scoffs, and Nancy swallows before verbally pushing through. “Do you like Steve?” She blurts out, and it was the wrong thing to say judging how Robin’s eyes burn suddenly.

“Why? Do  _ you  _ like Steve? Or do you just like somebody liking you?” Robin asks her challengingly, taking a step forward.

“No! No, it’s not like that.” Nancy tells her.

“What’s it like then?” Robin inquires.

“It’s like this!” Nancy says, and she reaches out and grabs Robin’s shirt. She pulls her in, lips finding hers immediately, and it’s like warmth is being stored in her bones. It’s like she’s been lit up from the inside, and Robin’s chapstick tastes so nice that Nancy wonders why she hasn't done this before. Why  _ they  _ haven't done this before.

“Oh.” Robin breathes when they pull apart.

Nancy nods. “Yeah.” There's a beat of silence. “I like you. Romantically. In case that wasn't clear by the, uh, kissing.” She looks up at Robin, hesitantly peeking at her through her lashes.

Robin’s lips twist up into a smile. “Yeah, well, I like you too.” She kisses Nancy again, gently and reverently. “Dingus.” She teases.

“Hey!” Nancy swats her on the arm softly, and Robin catches her hand. Nancy blushes, settling into Robin comfortably.

Turns out Nancy doesn't hate the new girl. Maybe she kind of likes her.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @makemelovely


End file.
